The Lost Promise
by erichi25
Summary: The youngest of the four siblings of the Ootori Empire, one of the most multi-billionaire companies in Japan and a mere daughter of a public attorney and an okama: Two separate lives, both were enclosed with a promise to each other. With their lives crossed in the right place in the right time after a promise was made, will Kyoya still return after years of recovery?


Life can be unfair sometimes. You can't see what's been ahead of you.

It was raining while I was waiting on the subway station of Shibuya. I was on my umbrella, freezing cold from the season. Walking in the side of the Hachiko statue I can't helped it but to think how Hachiko patiently waiting for Professor Ueno that time that the dog was unaware of his master's death. I wonder if I can wait like that.

Hachiko's story inspired me during my college days, it was one of the most known icons in Japan, but as I put his life on application , it taught me how to wait patiently for the right person . . . With all the courage that I felt, it was like a mystery that turned into reality: to be loved and being loved . . .

. . . no other than the shadow king.

.

.

.

 **February 4, 2007**

 **16:04**

 **Fujioka Residence**

 _~ Happy Birthday, dear Haru-chaaaaaaaan ~_

 _ **"Happy birthday, my lovely daughter!"**_ _Tamaki blurted out as the twins intercepted his "moment" as we end up all laughing._

 _ **"Aww, come on, dono. You don't need to do that"**_ _Hikaru said as his brother, Kaoru nods with him in chorus._

 _ **"That's right. Act like a gentleman. Ranka-san is also here!"**_ _Tamaki pouted and went to his mushroom corner located in our storage room. They were altogether laughing as Kyoya and father nodded at each other._

 _ **"Thank you my dearests who attended my lovely daughter's birthday! Now it's time to blow your strawberry short cake, darling!"**_ _my dad said as I pouted in the corner. I looked around as I can see everyone was happy, except for Tamaki who was in his perfect corner, of course._

 _ **"Dad, you don't need to do that, you know . . ."**_ _I pouted as we altogether laughed. Hani-senpai sat beside me as he made Usa-chan sit between us._

 _ **"Wish over something, Haru-chan!"**_ _he said as I closed my eyes in prayer._

 _ **"Mnn"**_ _added Mori-senpai as I wish to pay my debt as soon as possible, then opened my eyes and blows the cake._

 _ **"YAY!"**_ everyone cheered as _Father was busy serving the guys in the living room when I go preparing the tea. When I look in the tea box, there was nothing left. I go anxious as someone patted my back. It was Kyoya-senpai who was so silent all the time. I don't know what's going into his mind right now. Since I was the only one who noticed that he was so silent but socially fine, I guess there's something that he's hiding._

 **"Should we buy drinks?"** his sudden conversation gives me a shock and a scare. Since he opened the conversation, _my only reply was a small "unn " and a slight nod. We excused ourselves at the midst of the people and we walked off. It was still snowing outside, but not too heavy. When I was able to go outside of the door ahead of Kyoya-senpai, he tapped my shoulder again and made me wear my jacket. This time, he smiled up for me._

 _He smiled for me . . . how warm . . . As I closed the door, he assisted me in walking down the steel case._

 _ **"Be careful. It must be slippery since snow season will be over in a week"**_ _he added as he hold me to his side was we walked down the stairs. That simple gesture made me smile. How did he manage to do that to me? How could he do this . . . he's not the guy who was dark and cozy . . . it's not just . . . it was the same Kyoya-senpai I know. but why, in all of the people, he showed it to me?_

 _After that long, quiet walk, we went to the nearest grocery store then bought those beverages and a bottle of wine for dad. It was a dead air coming, but he never let his guard down. He wasn't familiar up with the place too, that's why even though it's awkward, I hold his cold hand. It gives him shock as we went roaming in the isles._

 _ **"You're so warm . . ."**_ _he chuckled as it gives me the honey glowing cheeks. My heart was beating fast. Although he was silent the whole time, he was so passionate and caring. I couldn't helped it but Kyoya-senpai was also a nice guy, after all. He hold my hands firmly as he put it on his jacket. I can feel him shaking as I smiled at him._

 _ **"No worries senpai. Just let me hold your hand in the whole duration"**_ _I said as I can feel the tension building inside him is gone. It was natural that we looked like an old couple, buying beverages for dinner. While waiting for the counter, Kyoya-senpai holds the basket I am carrying._

 _ **"Let me carry that for you. That would be heavy"**_ _he said as he hold the grocery basket with his other hand, not trying to let go of my hand._

 _ **"Thank you, senpai . . ."**_ _the only reply I could say, as I can feel that he squeeze my hands gently and smiled at me._

 _ **"You don't need to be formal . . Haruhi. It's me . . . just only me"**_

 _I can feel my cheeks red as it was our turn to the cashier. The people next to us were fangirling over Kyoya-senpai . . .err . . Kyoya. Even I feel a bit strange on my chest, Kyoya was silent as he suddenly hold my hand. The cashier lady greeted us with her utmost sincerity (which her and dad happens to be friends)._

 _ **"Good afternoon, Haruhi-san! Happy birthday!"**_ _Mrs. Tetsuya bowed at us as I smiled and thanked her._

 _ **"Thank you, Mrs. Tetsuya. I really do appreciate it"**_ _I said as she smiled and continues to punch the items on the counter._

 _ **"Well, what do you got here? A good-looking man! So, is this your boyfriend?"**_ _he asked me as the two of us laughed and smiled at each other._

 _ **"No . . . Mrs. Tetsuya. He's one of my colleagues in school"**_ _I said as Kyoya smiled at me. It was just like a joke to us, but it would have never been so nice when Kyoya made a gesture . . ._

 _ **"Nice to meet you, madame. I'm Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi's colleague"**_ _he said as Mrs. Tatsuya smiled and bowed at him. She gave him a box of handmade chocolate mint from her mini-bakery._

 _ **"Aww, what a gentleman! Take care of our Haru-chan, okay?"**_ _Mrs. Tetsuya said as Kyoya-senpai get the handmade chocolates. Kyoya just chuckled and answered these following words . . ._

 _ **"I will make sure of that, Mrs. Tetsuya. I will make sure that I won't fail of my eternal task"**_

 _When we peacefully made it through the crowd, we walked away from the grocery store, unknown that I hold his hand all the time. He was so silent all the time, but he suddenly stopped in his track and held my hand more that he could thought of._

 _ **"I . . . I'm sorry!"**_ _I was shocked as he never want to let go of my hand. I can't help it but to shake in my usual position. I don't how to act or say about it. I never knew what would that be._

 _ **"It's okay. Wait. I'll call Tachibana up to deliver these goods to your house"**_ _said Kyoya as he called up Tachibana on the phone._

 _ **"Why? Aren't we supposedly to go back there and celebrate my birthday?"**_ _I asked him as he smiled at me. Few minutes later, Tachibana came up._

 _ **"I want to take you somewhere . . . somewhere beyond everyone's reach. . . Just for a moment"**_ _he said as Tachibana get up the bags on his hand. I just nodded for a reply. He smiled back at me as Tachibana came up and Kyoya gave instructions to him. He went up to the limousine and took off. We walk on the nearest park and sat on the swing._

 _ **"Have you been in this park before, senpai?"**_ _I mentioned as he looked at me. He moved the swing a bit as he think of his answer._

 _ **"Nope. It's my first time though . . . I am not used to go in some places like these"**_ _he said as I went silent. It must be tight for him, though. He was the youngest son of a multi-billionaire company, and me . . . as a commoner. Too far from each other, but connected from a single thread of fate._

 _ **"This is where I want to take you, though. I wonder how your childhood memories remain "**_ _he continued as I was fidgeting in my seat. I wonder how he handle things in their house. He was asking about my childhood memories . . ._

 _ **"I find quite growing in the community where my father was being criticized on who he is because of his nature of work. But above all that, he had never been disturbed on what other people said about him. . ."**_ _I smiled at him as I can hear his soft chuckle escaped from his lips. I can feel my cheeks burn red. I never hear him laugh naturally before (because most of the time I heard his sarcastic laugh)._

 _ **"And one thing too, Haruhi. Although I can't say this to the public, even on our circle of friends but I feel uncomfortable "**_

 _I never heard him so gloomy before. All this time behind his cool demeanor, sarcastic laughs and crazy antics, he covered something this gloomy. I don't know why my heart's aching. It was like he has no other people to lean on. I mean, Tamaki was there, but the fact that he was keeping on being hurt inside all over again was another question to answer._

 _ **"I know that you can do it, sen- I mean, Kyoya. I know that you are witty enough to take over the company. I can see how you were so determined running the host club, especially the duties of being the vice president and the president as the same time. I know that you were also fighting for your position for the patriarch of the family, in which you mustn't succeed nor surpass them. I clearly understand why does it needed to be like this, so cheer up, okay?"**_

 _I need to cheer him up. I just can't . . . let myself seeing him like this. Anyways, why do I feel this way?_

 _He went in front of me as he squat and hold my hands while looking at me._

 _ **"Thank you Haruhi"**_ _his only answer that escaped from his lips as he kissed me in the forehead for a few seconds, then he let go and smiled at me. It was like a fantasy turning into reality. Although I was a commoner with a simple dream, I feel that I am not still complete. There was still missing after the point. But somehow . . . that kiss was a simple gesture and it made my heart warm. It made me indeed complete. And there's the time that I prove that I completely fell in love with him . . ._

 _The question left to ask him is. . . Did he?_

 _ **"Take care of everyone while I am away . . ."**_ _he smiled at me as I looked directly in his eyes. His arms were wrapped around my neck as I can feel something. He let go of me for a second then he made me feel that foreign object around my neck: it was a necklace with a heart locket-pendant._

 _ **"What do you mean senpai?"**_ _I couldn't believe my ears of what I heard and with that hint of farewell in the end of the sentence. Especially from him. It sounds so . . . painful._

 _ **"I'm going somewhere to prove my worth after the graduation. If you really understand how it goes, it will be fair justice that I must win the fight for my place, fair and square, without any help or distraction. I know that you know this kind of gesture, I am right?"**_

 _Oh yes . . . I know what he really meant to go "somewhere". I need to support him in anyway. Even it really means to break my heart . . ._

 _ **"I do, Kyoya. That's why I need to take care of them"**_ _I said as he smiled and touched my head repeatedly. After, he nodded and he made me stand up._

 _ **"Good, then let's go back to your house and continue to celebrate your birthday, okay?"**_ _he smiled as he made me go ahead while he was looking at me half a meter away. He never let anyone see his passionate self unless we're together. But, I really don't know why would he hide something like that from everybody._

 _He's the shadow king after all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

After that day, we never talk to each other normally. It was just like an interaction, but that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. It was like forbidden. There's no one I would rather be but to think of being with him all the time in the club, nothing else. A month passed and the day before graduation was there. We were preparing for the graduation party. Of course, just like any other people would be, dress with the enormous clothes that they could find and go in a luxurious party like this. Mostly, we gone too busy serving the customers.

 _ **March 23, 2007**_

 _ **Ouran Grand Ball Hall**_

 _ **21:30**_

 _ **"Haruhi, you look tired. You want to take an hour break?"**_ _questioned Hikaru as I nodded. It was on the last two hours of the party as I went on the balcony of the grand ball room. The sakura petals were swaying in the air as the moon was shining enormously since spring was opening its full bloom this week. I can't help it but to smile, but the moment that today's graduation was about Tamaki and Kyoya leaving the club, together with Hani and Mori. I never knew that I was walking around the grounds, my tears were falling. I sit on the corner of the bush, crying. I was sulking on the corner silently. It's good too, when no one hears you enduring the pain._

 _Suddenly, the strong arms of someone was dominating my whole emotion: I would have never thought that way that even in the most silent hours of my life, he was there to protect me. There is no way that he can hear me, and yet, he was there, hugging me._

 _ **"Sorry to make you hurt like this . . . I know it's hard. Please bear with me"**_ _his voice was like a gentle breeze in the summer. His warmth makes me want to melt and dye along with his. I never knew that I developed such emotions that I am unaware after that birthday. The necklace he gave me was worn everyday. In my dreams, it was his face that I see . . ._

 _I think that's we call love . . . Why does it need to be painful, anyway?_

 _ **"Haruhi . . . I'll be back . . . I promise you . . ."**_ _he whispered on my ear as he made me close my eyes._

 _ **"You promise me . . . Kyoya Ootori . . ."**_

 _ **"I promise Haruhi. An Ootori must keep to his promise. Keep that in mind"**_ _he whispered as I can feel his fingers tingles my cheeks as his palms rest on mine. I can feel his forehead rested in mine as he look at me. He had the sharpest but softest gaze, my tears fell down. It was like I am in the lion's moment he wiped my tears, I can feel a warm sensation softly biting my lip. The tingling sensation made me hungry for more, as he take heeded and softly let my lips go._

 _The next thing I know was I wake up in the morning in the hospital, together with the IV and the oxygen tube in my nose. That was the last thing I know, it was purely shocking._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **May 22, 2007**_

 _ **Ootori Medical Center**_

 _ **7:32**_

 _ **"Good thing that you are awake, my dear! It has been months!"**_ _my father exclaimed after I woke up. He made me wear my old glasses as I can clearly see that my left foot was in cast. I can feel the pain aching all over back and forth. My neck has also an orthopedic cast. The whole gang was there, crying in rejoice. They were really noisy in the room, until I realized . . ._

 _ **"Shut up! Haruhi's awake!"**_ _-Tamaki_

 _ **"Come on, my Lord. Don't be frantic . . ."**_ _\- Hikaru_

 _ **". . . She's safe right now!"**_ _\- Kaoru_

 _ **"Haru-chan's okay now! Yay! I'll order many cakes as possible!"**_ _\- Hani-senpai_

 _ **"Mnn!"**_ _\- Mori-senpai_

The only thing escaped on my lips was . . .

 _ **"Dad, where's Kyoya?"**_

 _The room filled with laughter and merriment turns out to be gray and blue. Their faces turned sour as I can feel a painful sensation lying inside my heart. Something's not right._

 _ **"Haruhi, you didn't remember anything?"**_ _Tamaki asked me as I think of some possible answers that I can. All I found was nothing. I touched my chest as I can't feel the foreign object lying on my neck which is really important and close to me. I just shrugged my head in reply. I don't know what to say._

 _ **"After that party, Kyoya drive you home because you were asleep. You were crying, dear."**_ _dad sighed as I can see the tension in his face, together with the host club._

 _ **"It was a shock when we were told that he really wants you . . . for a long time"**_ _Hani-senpai sighed as I can see that tears forming in his eyes, together with Tamaki and Hikaru._

 _"_ _ **What happened was, He drove the car then on the way to your house, the car flipped and he protected you from the worst case scenario. The both of you were in a comatose state then after a month, he woke up. Realizing that you were not awake yet, his father decided to continue his medication in Boston, leaving you with this"**_ _dad sighed as he hand me over the letter. I opened the letter that he gave me, reading with the following words inscribed in the paper . . ._

 _ **Haruhi**_

 _ **I know that you receive this letter with different questions that you want to ask me. I may be not by your side right now the moment you wake up. Keep this letter away from anyone. They might be angry or something over it. To conclude with my letter is the feelings that I had for you throughout the years. I failed to tell you how much I was really grateful knowing you, acting as a major change to my whole self. Someday, when we meet again in the right place at the right time, I might end up fall in love with you more and more.**_

 _ **Remember our promises that we've made, Haruhi. I will be waiting for that right time.**_

 _ **Forever Yours,**_

 _ **K.O**_

 _Tears fell to my eyes as I began to wonder what would happen next to me. I thought the moment that I don't want to close my eyes again. Because if I did, I might up losing someone very close to me. Dad made me wear the necklace, along with the promises Kyoya and I made. It was far enough that we must accomplish things in life before we meet again._

 _I was hoping for that time to come . ._

.

.

.

 _Six months passed and everything was changed . . ._

 _ **November 21, 2007**_

 _ **Third Music Room**_

 _ **15:56**_

 _ **"Thank you for the opportunity that our princesses are here. We have an announcement to make before this day would end. I'll give the floor to our new president, Haruhi Fujioka"**_ _Hikaru introduced as the princesses were clapping for me. I was no longer in a wheelchair. Thank God. I was using Kyoya's uniform and the glasses. As the new president, I can't lose on this._

 _At the end of my speech, everyone went on my sympathy. I declare that I will leave the host club due to the fact that I was a woman, and deceiving every customer that I met in the club, but the customers loved me on who I am. They want to make me stay instead. And with that, my tears began to fall as Tamaki recorded every scene. I don't know why but the time that they heard about me involving in an accident, he wants everything to be fine by taking a simple yet short VLog._

.

 _._

 _._

 _After a year . . . I graduated from Ouran. It was such the joyous moment of my life as I can feel that my mother was smiling back at me because of my achievement, school, offering me the chance to go to Boston to continue my studies as a lawyer . . . and having the high hopes of seeing Kyoya once more. It was a year after that incident. I just went out to vent some air again after a round of dances in the graduation party, with multiple recruits debuted in the host club, especially the new president, Satoshi Morinozuka while Yasuchika Haninozuka was the vice president._

 _Wearing the enormous gown and a three-inch heel sandals, I paced down the pavilion the last time I felt Kyoya's hands on my cheeks: his lips captivating mine. It was like a fairy tale that has a tragic ending. Softly sitting in the same position that I did the last time, I cried, with no one left to care. I know that someone was looking out for me, but now he's not beyond my reach. The tear of my longing gives me anxiety and damage._

 _Along with my baggage and my dreams the next day, I went to Boston with the help of my scholarship. My father sent me his biggest dreams and high hopes of my safety return._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **September 15, 2008**_

 _ **Ouran Private University**_

 _ **7:30**_

 _It was winter when I first entered college. It was really new and different atmosphere than the high school. I need to do the best shot that I can give. The Suoh family has high hopes on me, even Tamaki too. My apartment was a cozy yet elegant one, but the tatami and the kotatsu was there. It made me home sick after I had all these on my own apartment. Hope I won't get bothered for the next seven to eight years. I wonder if I can see Kyoya in that year. I never stop on doing things that I usually make, especially doing video blogging and upload it on my own online blog so that the other hosts can see it. The online blog was part of the host club site that Kyoya had built before. I hope he can still see us._

 _Every now and then, Dad and I talked a lot in Skype, and always visits him after the school year . . ._

 _ **"Haruhi!"**_ _greeted my dad as he hide his big manly yawn._

 _ **"Daddy!"**_ _I can't helped it but to hide my chuckle at him. He just smiled at me._

 _ **"I miss you so much! How's school?"**_ _asked dad. I just smiled and nodded._

 _ **"Fine as always dad. It's starting to snow here at Boston. Sorry to wake up this late. I know that you've been lonely since . . ."**_ _I answered as my dad smiled in return._

 _ **"Just keep it going dear. This is what your mother and I wanted for you . . ."**_ _he continued as his tears fall in his eyes. Dad's tears eventually make me cry too. A father and a daughter's intimate relationship can't be explained. It's just . . . so modest. I started to cry as I immediately wipe my tears._

 _ **"Dad, please don't cry. It made me home sick. Don't worry. I'll always update you every now and then. Love you lots!"**_ _I smiled back at him as I can see that dad's smiling for me even though he's hurt._

 _ **"You will be always my baby girl, Haruhi. No matter what. Don't forget to bring him here again"**_ _cheered my dad._

I will never give up on finding him.

 _Not until the second year of me being a law student, the news appeared that the third son of the Ootori group was alive and well. I couldn't helped it but to jump in joy. He was hiding in the depths of the Headquarter Branch here at Boston. He never leave the place nor stepped in one of the occasions. I hope he can see me . . . I just keep on holding on that red string that connects us together._

.

.

.

 _ **October 16, 2009**_

 _ **Ouran Private University Dormitories**_

 _ **18:23**_

 _ **"Haruhi, have you heard the news? Mon ami's fine and well! It's time to reconnect the host club again!"**_ _Tamaki shared to me the detail while he visited me on my apartment. I just smiled and nodded._

 _ **"I heard that he'll be attending here. Is that true?"**_ _I asked, then Tamaki nodded happily._

 _ **"I hope that he's okay with that . . . I mean, he missed three years of not going out of the hospital bed"**_ _sighed Tamaki as I sulk in the corner of my bed. He can see me depressed as he patted my shoulder._

 _ **"Haruhi . . . it's not your fault. You know that he really loves you. Don't even give up on this, okay?"**_ _he cheered up for me. I smiled and hugged him tight. It made me feel better._

 _ **"Thanks, Tamaki. I couldn't stand this straight without you . . ."**_ _I smiled as we continue in making our assignments._

 _Then, the following month, the rumors spread the whole school. He arrived in black Rolls Royce with him, still sitting on the wheelchair. I was watching him arrived on the library. His hair grew up a bit and I can see that he's not using the eyeglass anymore. It was nostalgic when I see him like that. I hope he didn't forget the promise that we made._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The night after, I can hear the soft knock on my door._

 _It was late night when I heard that. I hope it's just Tamaki, or my colleagues who wants to explain something for them. Getting up from my bed, I wear the glasses and walk through the cold corridors of my apartment. Opening my door, it was another way around. It didn't came from the main door . . . it was the secondary door located in my kitchen that has access to the other room. When I opened that door, I never knew that those strings were meant to be cut already, was been slowly tied up : made it stronger than before._

 _ **"Haruhi . . . I'm home"**_

 _In his wheelchair, he stood up for me as he slowly walks towards me and hugged me as tight as he can. I can feel my tears flowing down through my cheeks._

 _ **"I can see that you are still using my old glasses and my blue sweater. Is it okay?"**_

 _I just nodded as an answer._

 _ **"I'm so sorry to bring you pain . . ."**_ _I blurted while he made me calm down at the stroke of his hands on my cheeks._

 _ **"No, you didn't cause me pain. Remember the promise I've made?"**_ _he asked as I nodded_

 _ **"Well, I already achieved what I deserved to be . . ."**_ _he answered as he carried me in his arms and walked through the cold corridors of my apartment, slowly but surely breathtaking. He put me in my bed, carefully tucking me in as he went into the blankets and lie on the bed._

 _ **"I am willing to wait . . ."**_

 _ **"I can't wait anymore, Kyoya"**_ _I blocked him out as his eyes went bigger in awe._

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ _he gulped as I smiled at him._

 _ **"To tell you how much I love you"**_

 _Kyoya laughed as he cuddled me in the bed._

 _ **"I thought you meant something like, eloping and having kids . . ."**_

 _ **"That's not what I meant, you idiot!"**_

 _ **"But I rather finish everything and starting to have a normal life to be with you than to face people in disdain"**_

 _His life trajectory was really simple. I wonder what happened during his three years of being inside the hospital. I dare not to ask. The important is, Kyoya is with me right now._ Everyday was like an uninterrupted fairy tale for the both of us. Though we aren't that showing something in public, but behind the apartment walls is our love being shared. Those strings were now stronger, it was beyond my reach now.

Since I survived the remaining four years of my school life, it came to an end that we both graduate with the highest honors. Of course, it felt like a reunion after all those years that we haven't see other's faces, my father's the most emotional one . . .

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **March 24, 2013**_

 _ **Ouran Private University - Graduation Exercises**_

 _ **14:32**_

 _"Haaaaaaruu-chaaaaan!" I can hear the distant call of Hani-senpai who was now working in his own company. Thus, he really became an excellent toy maker, and yes folks. He has always brought Usa-chan with him. Looking from afar, he's together with Mori-senpai. He's now one of the most excellent attorneys in Japan. Most likely, I will be under him as his apprentice._

 _"Good thing that you arrived, Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai!"_

 _"The toga looks really good on you, though" Takashi-senpai cracked a joke as we all laughed at each other._

 _"Thanks, Takashi-senpai" I chuckled as he congratulated me. With everyone's gasp, I knew that the fashion designers Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin arrived. Those idiots._

 _"Oh my goodness! That hair!" Hikaru chuckled as he noticed my long, straight slash curls as his cheeks gone red. Kaoru, on the other hand congratulated me._

 _"Well, I didn't expect many people were really wearing our creations. We were really honored and flattered" Kaoru smiled as he and his brother hugged me. It was so nostalgic that they hugged me this tight. Well, eventually, it has been six, no, seven years since they hugged me like this. I'll give one today. After, the arrival of Tamaki and his father, the chairman of the university was recognized. Yuzuru-sama congratulated me. Or should I say . . . Yuzuru-oji-sama._

 _"You have never failed my expectations, Fujioka-san. We're really proud of you . . ." he smiled at me as I bowed in him in gratitude. Of course, I couldn't go to college without his help._

 _After, the crowd went hysterical as Kyoya and his father, the CEO of Ootori Medical Group arrived. It was one heck of a nightmare. Gazing from the distance, Yoshio-sama approached me. He bowed at me as the crowd went silent after his gesture. He get something from his pocket and when he opened his hand, it was the family ring that Kyoya's been described during his storytelling during nighttime._

 _"You know what these means, Haruhi" he smiled as he put the family ring on my left middle finger. After that, he hugged me._

 _"Thank you for changing my son, Haruhi. I am eternally grateful" he whispered on my ear as he bowed once again and went to my seat. It was the best gift ever . . . so far. Kyoya was smiling at me._

 _It means . . . he had already acquired the justice that he wants to have._

 _This is gonna be an interesting way to end my graduation, though._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _After my graduation speech, it was his time to do his speech as the topnotch student in their batch in Medicine. The people clapped for him, as he smiled for me in the stage. He cleared his throat and begins speaking._

 _ **Every people has its own regrets and victories in life. In fact, this achievement that I have are one of those victories that I claimed to be. Before, it was really impossible to protect someone that you really treasure the most. I was involved in a car accident before I went here. I spend three years inside the hospital to ensure my health. I leave one of the most precious treasure that I have in Japan that time, and I was fighting as hard as I can so that I can see her again. I endured the pain and suffering for not seeing her, that's why I was watching her video blog every night secretly in order to keep myself strong for her . . . When I know that she'll be in the same college as me, I didn't hesitate to look for her until I saw her . . .**_

 _I was speechless when he said that upfront and prompt in the sea of people on what he's been doing through in his victory: I can feel my cheeks were burning and my tears flowing right through my cheeks as he can see that he smiled and looked directly on me._

 _ **I want to make this formal. Remember the promise that I made? I already claim my victory, and the right time to tell it was now impromptu. So . . .**_

 _He turned off the microphone. I can feel the raging of my hear beat: it gone fast all of a sudden. I don't know what he'll pull right now._

 _Seriously. I'm awestruck right now._

 _ **Ryoji Fujioka, may I file an application to be your only daughter's husband and your loyal son-in-law for the rest of your life?**_

 _ **"Go on, Kyoya dear. Proceed"**_ _my father's reply made everyone squeal after Kyoya bowed at him. He laughed and everyone can see that he was really happy._

 _ **Now, I'll ask the same question, Haruhi Fujioka. May I file an application to be your personal assistant for the rest of your life?**_

 _My goodness. I am more in awe when those profound words reached into my ear. People were looking at me, then the crown begin to cheer, saying "Hire him! Hire him!"_

 _God, I would never refuse on what you are giving me. Is this what you said "in perfect time"? Well, I can't say no. I just smiled and nodded._

 _ **You're hired.**_

.

.

.

While waiting, I was looking on my left hand who was subsequently shaking due to the cold weather. My left hand was consists of the Ootori Family ring on the middle finger, my engagement ring on the ring finger, college ring's on my pointing finger. The most important, was the string that once been cut, reconnected by tying. The promise hasn't been lost, however I was keeping on holding to the fact that Kyoya and I . . . going to be married next week.

The rain continues on pouring down as I wait beside the Hachiko Statue. It has been ten minutes that the rain softly stopped and the ray of sunshine touched the ground. I can see Kyoya getting out of the Shibuya train station as the sky turned blue. He walked down to see me as he greeted me with a kiss on the lips.

"Love, let's go?" Kyoya said as I just simply barked as an answer. He just chuckled and held me close to his side.

As to quote a wise man, "the lost promises are made to be reignited"


End file.
